Life and Death
by BlackSparrow06
Summary: Sirius is brought back by the death of another, and he knows more than he should about Hermione. SBHG drabble.


A.N. Well I am the little queen of drabbles aren't I? How very strange, but we shall not dwell on it and instead we shall review in abundance ... Yes? Go on! This is a drabble by the way and I won't be carrying it on, it might be a little crappy too so instead I'll be updating Parallels! Kay xxxx

Life and Death.

As night took hold of London and the nearby shops and stores had been shut hours ago, the only sound being the faint blinking of a street lamp giving a faint yellow glow to the pavement below it. All was quiet until a set of heavy footsteps echoed down the deserted street, passing under the yellow glare of the streetlamp and illuminating for a split second the figure of a woman before she ran into an alleyway.

No sooner had the woman entered the alleyway before another set of footsteps could be heard, lighter and quicker than the first. Passing under the street lamp as it blinked and entering the same alley as the woman, following the echoes of the first as she bounced of rubbish bins and crushed paper beneath her lethargic feet.

The first woman who entered the alley had already reached a brick wall, nearly knocking herself down in her speed. Turning on the spot and trying desperately to regain her breath as the figure before her slowed and prowled towards her, the figures face suddenly illuminated by a stick of wood in its hand.

This new light showed the woman leaning heavily against the wall to have black hair, wild and fierce from the exercise of a moment ago. Although she was pale and breathing heavily, she wore an evil smirk and seemed to be relaxed and content as the smaller figure came closer.

"Well dear? Going to watch me to death?" she said mockingly thought the tone of her voice gave her away. "Do something then," this time the waver in her voice was evident more so, her hands free of a wand "For dear, sweet Sirius." sickly sweet but her eyes stayed glued to the illuminated wand in her hand, warily pushing herself again the wall.

In a split second the alley was illuminated a lime green and the body of Bellatrix Lestrange fell to the floor, crushing the old newspapers and litter beneath her. The alley once again faded to dark as the unknown figure emerged from it, the figure of a small woman calmly stowing the wand in her pocket and walking back down the street the way she came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you even know how?" The red head said as the group of three jogged further into the Ministry, Passing the many doors all identical to each other, Harry pointing as he counted them along.

"No one does," he said dismissively, not paying too much attention as he tried to remember the directions he had been given at the front desk.

"What, even the Ministry?" Ron said as he was tugged by Harry into another corridor, shorter and darker than the last.

"That's usually what someone means by no one," Harry said once again paying him no heed, looking back at the quiet girl behind them and drawing Ron's attention to her too. "Second door to the left,"

"Alright back there 'Mione?" Ron asked with as much tact as he had, which wasn't a lot but it was a start.

"Yes, fine. Just shocked," she mumbled as Harry grabbed her hand, effectively speeding her pace and rounding into the final room.

"You've been quiet for days..." Ron said but stopped short at the look from Harry. The door before them opened to reveal Cornelius Fudge looking pale and shaken, stopping mid stride as he was pacing the room and looking towards the corner of the room to Rufus Scrimgeour looking even older and tired than he had in years.

"There you are, I trust you received my owl on the situation," The nods before he continued. "Then straight to business, did any of you three have something to do with this?" he said as the three shook their head quickly, eager to get to the point. "Anyone else?" he persisted but received the same short answer. "Do you three have any information on the murder of the wanted death eater Bellatrix Lestrange?" No still although Scrimgeour never noticed the averted eyes of one of the trio. "It is best to give me all information you have now, up front instead of lying now."

"We understand that sir," Harry said curtly, the whole time bursting to just get it over with and ignored the fidgeting of Fudge as he stood awkwardly.

"Very well then," he said as he walked over to the desk, fiddling with files and arranging numerous pieces of paper. Leaving the three to stand quietly, looking at each other as the minutes ticked by.

"Sir, your letter was very brief. How, and when, did this happen?" Hermione spoke up, turning the mans attention back to them.

"Oh yes excuse me, a Ministry official saw the body of Sirius Black fall back through the veil at precisely nine thirty four,- as if a mirror image of the events in your fifth year- as you may know Lestrange is said to of died at around the same time," Everyone nodded in assent and waited with baited breath. "We believe her death to be the reason, the last person to use magic on Black being Lestrange and so somehow this reversed the events," he said vaguely, although Harry didn't give him a chance to reconsider his words as he had heard all he needed.

"Can we see him?" he asked quickly, glaring at Fudge as he once again fidgeted and huffed.

"Not now, he has been taken to St Mungo's," "But don't worry it's only a precaution, he shall be sent to the Weasleys soon and you may speak to him then." Only then did Fudge come into action and usher them out, seemingly they hadn't given Scrimgeour the information he wanted and now they were of no further use. The trio left talking excitedly, walking aimlessly in the vague direction they had came in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the Weasley twins set of the wizarding fireworks in the yard; retreating quickly and screaming in a girl like fashion, Sirius came to stand beside the large oak tree beside the house where Hermione currently stood. She had been avoiding him - more so than usual- and it irked him as to why, as he came closer she seemed to walk back over to Ginny and Harry.

"No you don't!" he said as he grabbed her arm, effectively slowing her and pulling her back under the tree. "What is it?" he said gruffly and lowered his head, trying to persuade her somehow to look at him.

"What's what?"

"You know what, have I done anything? I've only been back a week, and from what I can remember," "I don't think I've spoke to you more than twice." he said as he kept his eyes on the fireworks, no one paying attention to them.

"Been counting?" she said quietly, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly.

"Yes, been trying to think of anything I could of said to peeve you off!"

"It's not that..." she said but was cut off abruptly.

"So it's _something _then?" he said in a slight hiss against her ear, bending over to be face level with her. "Ha, I am just too clever!" he laughed straightening up again, relishing in the sight of her slight smile as she loosened up.

"Oh please.." she scoffed as he bounced on the balls of his feet, turning sober in a second.

"Come now 'Mione, I won't judge," he said by her ear again, slyly breathing in her scent in the summer air as she turned slightly away. "I know already anyway," he said and jumped slightly as she turned sharply to him, her nose nearly bumping his cheeks as her eyes went wide and her breathing heavy.

"No you don't!" she said in a deadly whisper, keeping her eyes on his as he straitened up slowly.

"Do! I bet I do," he said in another child like moment, she had grabbed the front of his shirt and looked very panicked. Her eyes darting to the cluster to her left as she found the right words, opening her mouth a few times before deciding to talk.

"Bet you don't," she said in another whisper, clearly panicking as she leaned her head onto the balled up shirt in her hand. " You can't know, that's impossible!" she muttered into his shirt, calming slightly as he placed one hand on the back of her neck and stroked the hair beside her ear for a moment.

"You killed Lestrange," he said levelly, removing his hand from her hair and placing it on her arm as she winced and looked at him.

"W-what?" she said, feeling almost dizzy with the speed of her heart. All Sirius did being to nod, check the crowd who carried on watching the fireworks, then returning his attention to her with a kind smile.

"You killed, Bellatrix Lestrange," he said running a finger along her jaw, watching her face as her mouth dropped open and her eyes went slightly watery.

"How do you, I mean when.." she said until she zoned out, suddenly finding the bundle of shirt in her hand fascinating. He wrapped his hand around her shoulders again, leaving her a few moments until she looked back up at him again.

"I knew, I don't know how I just do. I knew when she was dead and I knew you did it, am I right?" he said in a grave voice, keeping her own arms trapped between herself and his body as she nodded slightly.

"Yes, you're right. Why didn't you say?"

"I _was _going to! I just, didn't find the right time," he said meekly and loosened his hold on her shoulders, although not stepping back as she still held his shirt. "Why did you do it?"

"Revenge I suppose," she said with a shrug, fiddling with a thread and keeping her eyes from him.

"'Mione, the truth please," he growled, hearing her take a deep breath in resignation.

"I read in some book that the magic has to be broken for you to return, that _and _revenge," she said in a bored voice.

"Thank you," A nod and she let go of his shirt, looking out quickly to the twins igniting sparklers. " Now as for my reward,"

"What reward?" she asked quickly, turning to him and seeing the flirtatious smirk.

"Well I won the bet, that means rewards!" he said slowly, grabbing her hand and pulling her back from the group slightly. "Though now I think about it we never did settle on a price,"

"Then it is void, no reward!" she said quickly, already panicking on his meaning and the way he was looking at her right now did not put the right images in her head.

"You know as well as I do it doesn't work like that, over here I think," he said and edged her behind the oak tree, blocking them from everyone's view.

"Sirius..." she said as he looked quickly around the tree, straightening up again and smiling warmly at her.

"Just a little... There! No one can see now," he said edging her slightly back into the tree.

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

"Just think of this as two things, my thank you _and _my reward!"

Before she had time to panic he had cupped her face and left a soft kiss to her bottom lip, breaking the contact after no more than a few seconds. She could see his eyes were closed and as she waited he seemed not to be moving, she wondered briefly if that was it before he kissed her again. Tilting her face slightly and he let a hand run down her neck, edging his tongue along her lip and causing her to gasp. She could hear the shouts of the Weasleys even more as her heart beat raced, leaving her hands to hang by her side before she figured to place it on the side of his shirt.

As he pushed his chest against hers she found herself participating more, pulling on his shirt and allowing her tongue to meet his. Matching his speed and feeling elated as he emitted a soft moan, pushing himself if anything even more against her until he suddenly pulled back.

She was extremely pleased by the flustered look, he was breathing just as heavy as her and his eyes stayed glued to hers. The reason for him suddenly breaking the kiss became obvious as Ginny ran up to them, holding a sparkler for Hermione and looking at her oddly.

"You alright Hermione?" she said handing the sparkler to her, excepting the muffled 'yes' as an explanation. "Harry wanted to know where you two are," she said looking between the two and suddenly grinning lewdly at them, raising one fine eyebrow at Hermione before continuing in a stage whisper. "Five more minutes then?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she skipped off, leaving the two to stare after her.

"Well, now we're even," Sirius said lamely, brushing off his shirt and catching her eye. "Sorry, I shouldn't of..."

"You're welcome," she said with a grin, smoothing down the back of her hair as she pushed away from the tree. "Anytime."


End file.
